Avery Cortez
Avery Cortez 'is a main character in ''Glee: Good Time. Personality Avery is a Human Turtle, that's how she describe herself, she hides all her feelings and true form inside a shell and show a fake smile every second of life. Even though she hides them, she doesn't stop in tearing every person in her way. She's ready to face any person who has ever insulted or offended her. She will do anything just to get what she wants and she always does. Life Before Glee Avery is a successful student and captain of the cheerios. She is somehow popular but nobody knows how. She doesn't have any true friends, friends that share secrets or crushes and talk about make-up and fashion. Avery is lonely even though everybody sees her as a b*tch or a nice girl. Her parents have very strict and busy jobs, so busy that they don't eat family dinners. Avery is an only child and alway stays with her grandmother, Ruby. She only shows her trueself to her grandmother. On Glee: Good Time Pilot Avery is first speaking to the then-death Phoenix, where he misreads her name as Slavery. She then auditions for New Directions with '''Va Va Voom '''by ''Nicki Minaj. ''Next, she is seen being criticised by Toya for joining New Directions. Avery is then seen receiving the first message from A, reading ''Bad decision, Cortez - A. Avery is finally seen singing Fireflies '''by ''Owl City ''and '''Good Time '''by ''Owl City & Carly Rae Jespen ''with the rest of New Directions. A Little Love Triangle Avery is in the background as Nick and Alice audition for New Directions, first. Then, she is seen admitting her crush on Phoenix to Toya and then receiving another text message from the dreaded A: ''And they call it, puppy loveeee. - A. She then sings 'Fallin' For You '''by ''Colbie Caillat ''with Carmen as her love for Phoenix grows. Avery then performs '''We Are Never Getting Back Together '''by ''Taylor Swift ''in the cafeteria with New Directions. And then, doubting New Directions when they visit Carmel High to see Vocal Adrenaline. Safe & Sound When Emma and Will invite New Directions to Artie and Joe's funeral, Avery is shown being sweet and asking if they are really welcomed to go. Avery then sings one line in '''Perfect/Keep Holding On '''by ''P!nk/Avril Lavigne ''and tells Mr Schue that everyone will be there for him. Next, she has a scene with Rory, Sugar and Carmen and sings '''Blow Me (One Last Kiss) '''by ''P!nk ''with everyone who attended the funeral. A-Ok Halloween Avery convinces New Directions to gain popularity by performing something sexy, leading to '''Dressin' Up '''by ''Katy Perry ''and after back-chatting Mr Figgins' she is excluded for two days and given saturday detention with the others. Once at detention, Avery goes around and terrorizes the others to tell her why they're in detention. Lastly, Avery is the first one to figure out Toya is ''A' '''although no-one believes her. Category:Female Characters Category:Members of New Directions